La casa di Topolino
La casa di Topolino (Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) è una serie televisiva per bambini prodotta dalla Disney. In Italia, la serie viene trasmessa dal canale satellitare Disney Junior, del pacchetto Sky e Mediaset Premium nel blocco giornaliero di programmi dedicati ai bambini in età prescolare. Topolino, Minnie, Paperino, Paperina, Pippo e Pluto sono i protagonisti, mentre altri personaggi disneyani (Pietro Gambadilegno; Clarabella e la sua gatta; Pico de Paperis, spesso confuso con Paperone) appaiono meno frequentemente nella serie. In ogni episodio i personaggi aiutano i piccoli spettatori a risolvere un problema appropriato all'età prescolare usando abilità di base, come identificare forme o contare fino a dieci. Una volta spiegato il problema dell'episodio, Topolino invita gli spettatori a seguirlo a un computer, la cui principale funzione è distribuire degli strumenti, gli "strumentopoli", atti a risolvere il problema del giorno. Una volta mostrati gli oggetti sullo schermo del computer, questi vengono velocemente caricati su Toodles, una miniatura del computer, che solo nella terza serie è dotato di una personalità. Dicendo "Oh, Toodles!" Topolino lo fa apparire cosicché lo spettatore possa decidere di quale oggetto si ha bisogno per risolvere la situazione contingente. Toodles di solito ha quattro oggetti, di cui uno è lo "Strumentopolo Misterioso", un oggetto a sorpresa. La produzione della suddivisione animazione della The Walt Disney Company è stata inizialmente annunciata per il 1º marzo 2005 da Gary Marsh, il vicepresidente esecutivo della Disney. Serie televisive simili sono state Mickey Mouse Works (1999-2001) e House of Mouse - Il Topoclub (2001-2003). Lo show ha due canzoni originali eseguite dai They Might Be Giants: la sigla iniziale, nella quale una variante di un canto del Mickey Mouse Club (TISKA! TUSKA! TOPOLINO!) è usata per convocare la casa di Topolino; e la canzone finale "Hot Dog! (il Ballettopolo)" che è riconosciuta come la prima parola detta da Topolino nel corto del 1929 "The Karnival Kid". Questa è la prima volta che i principali personaggi Disney sono apparsi in 3-D (se non si considera Paperino nel corto "Computer.don" dei Mickey Mouse Works). I personaggi hanno debuttato in 3-D nel 2003 nell'attrazione Mickey's PhilharMagic del parco divertimenti Magic Kingdom, poi nell'home video del 2004 Topolino strepitoso Natale! Personaggi Personaggi principali * Topolino: Il protagonista della serie, è il proprietario della casa, ed è lui che parla agli spettatori. * Paperino: L'irascibile papero, fa da spalla a Topolino, insieme a Pippo. Parla in maniera spesso incomprensibile. * Minni: La fidanzata di Topolino che lo aiuta in tutte le situazioni. * Paperina: La fidanzata di Paperino che aiuta Topolino insieme a Minnie. Detiene la stella dell'aspirante medico. * Pippo: Il migliore amico di Topolino, è un grande amico anche se un po' tardo. * Pluto: Il cane di Topolino, sempre presente e raramente personaggio principale delle storie. * Toodles: un marchingegno che porta a Topolino gli strumenti necessari. Personaggi minori o comparse * Pietro Gambadilegno: Il rivale di Topolino, non è cattivo, ma a volte attacca briga per ostacolarlo, il suo cognome è Gambadilegno. * Clarabella: è una delle migliori amiche di Minnie e fidanzata con Pippo * Willie il gigante:il gigante amico di Topolino e dei suoi amici. * Pico de Paperis: è uno scienziato che aiuta Topolino e gli amici a risolvere alcuni problemi. * Maga Magò: è una strega. * Butch: Il cane di Pietro e nemico di Pluto. * Cip e Ciop: gli scoiattoli nemici di Paperino e di Pluto. * Bubu: il pollo di Paperino. * Rossobebè: un uccellino rosso amico di Pippo. Vive con sua madre nel bosco e, successivamente, nella casetta per uccelli della casa di Topolino. * Humphrey: l'orso nemico di Paperino. * Figaro: il gatto di Minnie. * Bella: è la cagnolina di Clarabella. * Mortimer: il cattivo rivale di Topolino Episodi Gli episodi della prima stagione L'ordine è quello della messa in onda negli Stati Uniti; la traduzione del titolo è quella della messa in onda in Italia. * 1. Le pecorelle smarrite (Daisy-Bo-Beep) * 2. Una sorpresa per Minni (A Surprise for Minnie) * 3. L'uccellino rosso (Goofy's Bird) * 4. Topolino va a pesca (Mickey Goes Fishing) * 5. Paperino e la gara in mongolfiera (Donald's Big Balloon Race) * 6. Paperino e i fagioli magici (Donald and the Beanstalk) * 7. Il compleanno di Minni (Minnie's Birthday) * 8. Paperino il principe ranocchio (Donald the Frog Prince) * 9. Pippo su Marte (Goofy on Mars) * 10. Chi cerca trova (Mickey Go Seek) * 11. Il ballo di Paperina (Daisy's Dance) * 12. La palla di Pluto (Pluto's Ball) * 13. Topolino e il tesoro nascosto (Mickey's Treasure Hunt) * 14. Paperina e il volo con i palloncini (Daisy in the Sky) * 15. Pluto cucciolo-sitter (Pluto's Puppy-Sitting Adventure) * 16. Pluto è il migliore (Pluto's Best) * 17. Lo scherzetto di Topolino (Mickey's Treat) * 18. Topolino salva il Natale (Mickey Saves Santa) * 19. Minni Cappuccetto Rosso (Minnie Red Riding Hood) * 20. Minni addormentata (Sleeping Minnie) * 21. Topolino e l'avventura dei colori (Mickey's Color Adventure) * 22. Pippo il grande (Goofy the Great) * 23. Lo zoo di Pippo (Goofy's Petting Zoo) * 24. Il singhiozzo di Paperino (Donald's Hiccups) * 25. Dottoressa Paperina (Dr Daisy MD) * 26. Paperino e il leone perduto (Donald's Lost Lion) * 27. Caccia grossa all'uovo di Pasqua (Mickey's Great Clubhouse Hunt) Gli episodi della seconda stagione L'ordine è quello della messa in onda negli Stati Uniti; la traduzione del titolo è quella della messa in onda in Italia. * Alcuni Episodi della seconda e terza serie sono stati rinominati diversamente dalla Rai e dal Canale Disney. * 1. Pippo ballerino perfetto (Fancy Dancin' Goofy) * 2. Pippo fai da te (Goofy the Homemaker) * 3. Ripariamo le mani meccaniche! (Mickey's Handy Helpers) * 4. Pippo bebe (Goofy Baby) * 5. Il picnic di Minni (Minnie's Picnic) * 6. Pippo e il percorso a ostacoli (Goofy in Training) * 7. Topolino e il concerto della grande banda (Mickey's Big Band Concert) * 8. Il cappello di Pippo (Goofy's Hat) * 9. Un pacco a sorpresa per Paperino (Donald's Special Delivery) * 10. Un animale domestico per Paperina (Daisy's Pet Project) * 11. Il luna park di Clarabella (Clarabelle's Clubhouse Carnival) * 12. Il safari di Topolino e Minni (Mickey and Minnie's Jungle Safari) * 13. Topolino e la mostra di arti decorative (Mickey's Art Show) * 14. Il campeggio di Topolino (Mickey's Camp Out) * 15. Il rodeo di Topolino (Mickey's Round Up) * 16. Topolino e il “gigantesco” impegno (Mickey's Big Job) * 17. Il mistero di Minnie (Minnie's Mystery) * 18. Pluto e il bagno con le bolle (Pluto's Bubble Bath) * 19. Topolino e la rima baciata (Mickey's Silly Problem) * 20. Topolino e la giornata del grazie davvero (Mickey's Thanks A Bunch Day) * 21. Agente segreto Paperina (Secret Spy Daisy) * 22. Pluto cane da salvataggio (Pluto to the Rescue!) * 23. Sir Pippo Lancillotto (Sir Goofs-a-Lot) * 24. La Cometa di Topolino (Mickey's Comet) * 25. Il Musical di Clarabella (Clarabelle's Clubhouse Mooo-sical) * 26. L'arcobaleno di Minnie (Minnie's Rainbow) * 27. Comandante spaziale Paperino (Space Captain Donald) * 28. La grande sorpresa di Topolino (Mickey's Big Surprise) * 29. La festa dell'amicizia (Donald's Friendship Team) * 30. Il messaggio di Topolino Marziano (Mickey's Message from Mars) * 31. Luau! La festa hawaiana di Pietro! (Pete's Beach Blanket Luau) * 32. Il Ritorno a casa dell'Ape Bzz-Bzz (Minnie's Bee Story) * 33. La foca Salty (Pluto's Playmate) * 34. Il trenino ciuf ciuf (Mickey's Clubhouse Choo Choo) * 35. Pippo si fa in sei (Goofy Goes Goofy) * 36. Topolino e l'uovo incantato (Mickey and the Enchanted Egg) * 37. Pippo, Coco e la cocco-festa (Goofy's Coconutty Monkey) * 38. Le papere di Paperino (Donald's Ducks) * 39. Buon compleanno Toodles (Happy Birthday Toodles) * 40. Topolino nel paese delle Meraviglie (Mickey's Adventures in Wonderland) Gli episodi della terza stagione L'ordine è quello della messa in onda in Italia ; la traduzione del titolo è quella della messa in onda in Italia. * Alcuni Episodi della seconda e terza serie sono stati rinominati diversamente dalla Rai e dal Canale Disney. * 01. Il Superdesiderio di Pippo (Goofy's Super Wish) * 02. La grande sorpresa di Topolino (Mickey's Big Surprise) * 03. Il robotpippo di Pippo (Goofy's Goofbot) * 04. Topolino e la sorpresa di primavera (Mickey's Springtime Surprise) * 05. Il pozzo dei desideri (You wish!) * 06. Paperino del Deserto (Donald of the Desert) * 07. Un Cucciolone di altri tempi (Pluto's Dinosaur Romp) * 08. Paperina Duck (The Sister of Donald Duck) * 09. Il Pigiama party di Minni (Minnie's Pajama Party) * 10. Pazzie da ballettopolo (prima parte) (Do not listen to 'talking trees - Part One) * 11. Pazzie da ballettopolo (seconda parte) (Do not listen to 'talking trees - Part Two) * 12. Paper...pa...paperino! (Donald is the sly) * 13. I due maghi (Again the two magicians) * 14. Il Super rompicapo di Super Pippo (Super Goof's Super Puzzle) * 15. I Topoallenamenti (Mickey's Mousekersize) * 16. Il mistero della casa (1) (The mistery of Mickey's House - Part One) * 17. Una casa stregata...o forse (2) (The mistery of Mickey's House - Part Two) * 18. Spettri e Topi...e paperi (3) (The mistery of Mickey's House - Part Three) * 29. Tutti per Paperina! (All of Daisy) * 20. Il cane pantofolaio (Come on Dog!) * 21. Pesci soldati (The river of the fish's army) * 22. Topolino va al supermercato (Mickey go to market) * 23. La casa va in pezzi Finale della serie (Good bye house! •End of series) Gli episodi della quarta stagione *01. Il ballo in maschera di Minnie (Minnie's Masquerade) *02. Il mostra e racconta di Topolino (Mickey's Show and Tell) *03. Il rally della casa di Topolino (prima parte) (Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Road Rally - Part One) *04. Il rally della casa di Topolino (seconda parte) (Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Road Rally - Part Two) *05. La fiocco boutique di Minnie (Minnie's Bow Boutique) *06. La mini parata di Topolino (Mickey's Mini Parade) *07. La stazione ferroviaria di Topolino (Mickey's Railway Station) *08. Paperina e la cavalletta (Donald and the Grasshopper) *09. Paperino il genio (Donald the Genie) *10. Qua la zampa Pluto (Here the paw Pluto) *11. Il mago di Dizz *12. Minni-Rentola Gli episodi della quinta stagione * 01. L'avventura pirata di Topolino * 02. Due regine e due principesse * 03. Il matrimonio di Paperino e Paperina * 04. Topolino e il frutto strano Curiosità * Il titolo italiano di questa serie è il solito esempio di cattiva traduzione, clubhouse significa circolo. Un titolo più corretto sarebbe "Il circolo di Topolino" rendendo anche più congruente il fatto che appaia e scompaia ad ogni puntata. * Nella prima stagione Pietro riveste spesso il ruolo del vero e proprio "cattivo". Nella seconda stagione, dopo quanto raccontato nell'episodio speciale fuori stagione "Caccia grossa a casa di Topolino", Pietro diventa uno degli amici del gruppo al pari di Clarabella e Pico de Paperis, e se sembra rivestire di nuovo, occasionalmente, il ruolo del cattivo, è soltanto perché sta scherzando. * Non viene invece spiegato perché, nel passaggio dalla prima alla seconda stagione, Willy il gigante sia diventato amico di Topolino. * Negli episodi della prima stagione il ballettopolo finale è preceduto da una sorta di riassunto delle storie, effettuato ripercorrendo l'utilizzo degli strumentopoli. Negli episodi della seconda stagione questo riassunto è sostituito da un breve commento del personaggio protagonista della storia (che può essere anche Pluto, il quale si limita, ovviamente, ad abbaiare) nel corso del ballettopolo. Sempre nella seconda stagione, nei titoli di coda si ha inoltre un piccolo approfondimento su un particolare dell'episodio. * Molti episodi della serie sono commercializzati, a gruppi di tre, in DVD. Di particolare rilievo, fra essi, i DVD contenenti i due episodi fuori serie (a partire dalla durata, doppia rispetto a quella normale) "Caccia grossa a casa di Topolino" e "Topolino nel paese delle meraviglie". Mentre i normali episodi vengono replicati, sui canali Disney così come su Rai 2, con regolarità, "Caccia grossa" ha infatti avuto pochissimi passaggi in televisione e "Topolino nel paese delle meraviglie" è stato finalmente messo in onda. * Topolino Marziano, il clone alieno di Topolino, ha la stessa navicella di Gantu di Lilo e Stitch * L'episodio della prima stagione "Paperino e i fagioli magici" è l'unico a presentare 5 strumentopoli ar:ميكي ينادي يحيا النادي de:Micky Maus Wunderhaus en:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse es:La Casa de Mickey Mouse fr:La Maison de Mickey pt-br:A Casa do Mickey Mouse ru:Клуб Микки Мауса sv:Musses Klubbhus Categoria:Serie televisive Disney Categoria:La casa di Topolino Categoria:Serie animate Categoria:Serie di Disney Junior